character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloth Manipulation
enhancing her strength through the cloths around her.]] Summary Cloth Manipulation (also known as Clothing Manipulation) is the ability to supernaturally use various cloths for combat and non-combat related uses. It is often applied to flexible materials you'd find on Earth like wool, cotton, leather, etc. However manipulation of clothes made from unnatural, extraterrestrial or holy materials could also be attributed to this power. Users are able to create, shape and control clothing towards their will. While it may appear to be a limited and specific power at first, Cloth Manipulation can be a lot more versatile and effective than one might expect. Especially if the user in question can manipulate cloths that don't follow our natural laws or physics. Possible Uses: Cloth Creation: The ability to create new clothing. Can either be done through creating more cloth from preexisting pieces, or by entirely forming cloth from nothing. Textakinesis: Similarly to how "Pyrokinesis" is the ability to move/manipulate fire with one's mind, Textakinesis (also called Pannokinesis) is the ability to do so with clothing. Uses can include using pieces of clothing to tie/bound people, applying clothes as ranged weapons, creating barriers of cloths around you, etc. Life Creation: Some advanced users are capable of creating life with cloths. It can range from mindless, berserker beasts, or fully sentient beings capable of reason. * Summoning: 'Summoning or controlling these types of beings is a frequent way people utilize this trait. Often using their cloth creatures as minions or slaves. * 'Power Bestowal:'''Sometimes a cloth being can enhance a user's power if they put them on like a shirt or pair of pants. Powers that said being can grant could include Superhuman Physical Characteristics, enhanced intelligence, shapeshifting, regeneration and many others. '''Enhanced Maneuverability: Cloths could also be used to fly, or create a better surface for movement. Such as a bridge in the air or various walls to climb onto. Enhanced Artisan: Certain users can also develop a subsection of Art Manipulation known as Enhanced Artisan. This power is a combination of superhuman dexterity, unnatural attention to detail and a supreme mastery in different forms of artistry. Users can craft things without any flaws. Since this is a Cloth Manipulation variation, obviously this would apply more to sewing and knitting rather than things like sculpting or painting. Thread Manipulation: If the threads are made up of something that can remotely be classified as cloth, Thread Manipulation is an additional ability most Cloth Users gain. However this would only apply to stringlike thread using, and not the conceptual variation such as threads of fate, love, etc. * Mind Control through Thread Manipulation: '''An extremely rare way to use this power, few characters have managed to use various threads to "rewind" people's minds and get them to obey their orders. Sort of like they were sewing the order of their brain patterns. This technique also ignores conventional durability and requires a resistance to mind based powers to escape from. can turn articles of clothing into firearms.]]Transmutation: Under certain applications, Cloth Manipulation can serve as a limited form of Matter Manipulation. Some applications of this variation could include: * Transforming living beings into cloth (most common variant) * Turning inanimate cloth into a life form (See '''Life Creation above) * Turning pieces/articles of clothing into other objects or forms of matter. Such as liquifying cloths, hardening their molecular bonds, forming into gas, or transforming cloths into weapons like guns, swords, scythes, etc. '''Possession: '''Possession is typically defined as the ability to control others through the taking over of the mind/body or soul. However possession does not always have to apply to life, as some characters can possess inanimate objects and use them to move around. When a Cloth User does this to clothing it is often referred to as Cloth Mimicry. Limitations * Some users may be unable to create their own cloth and can only work with preexisting materials (however for others this far from applies) * The effectiveness of this technique most often relies on the user's personal skill and power * A cloth's structural integrity may correlate with the user's will or strength * Using this power too hard or strenuously can could cause the user physical harm * Cloth constructs may be limited to the user's imagination or intelligence (i.e. if someone lacks architectural knowledge, they may not be able to create a well supported building from cloth) * If one's power is reliant on the bestowal of a cloth being, they may be prone to the same limitations/weaknesses as they have Users * Various GUARDIANS (Phantasy Star) * Various Kill la Kill characters * Various Panty & Stocking characters * Kirby (Kirby Universe) * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Elsa (Frozen) * Gypsy Moth (Marvel Comics) * Tsunagu Hakamata (My Hero Academia) Category:Powers and Abilities